Changing Shades
by Spectrevek
Summary: Equestria land of ponies it was known as a peaceful land, a place where all are treated equally, where there is nothing wrong with the world. All of this is what a pony would say if you asked to describe their home. Changelings view this all as a lie they have been mistreated and had not seen peace from the species of ponies. Spectral Shade must pick a side to decide the fate of E.
1. Chapter 1 Scarf

Chrysalis was used to things changing, the trees shedding their leaves, the grass increasing in length, the moss of stones slowly creeping upward, and of course her army with all their many differences. This was indeed the most complex thing some of her changeling's had more soft hums when they flew through the air, while others had more vibrant buzzing. She just adored how each one was different yet also similar, how they changed but not so much they would think differently of one another, after all most lived their lives never noticing how each one was different. Her mood changed as she remembered how she was defeated at the city of Canterlot, how her plan was ruined by the meddlesome unicorn Twilight Sparkle. It had been over a month now since that day, her plan had gone so well she was even able to singlehandedly defeat princess Celestia with a single beam of magical energy.

She then looked around her, she was on a balcony overlooking her kingdom. She had named this place the hive. The kingdom was mostly made of trees, grasses, and other natural resources. The kingdom was hidden inside the area known as the Everfree forest. Behind her was her royal bedroom it was full of bright green colors, especially her bed sheets. She then quietly trotted over to her mirror, while she gazed at herself she realized once again just how beautiful she looked. Her coat was a very dark black with a few grey spots in select locations, her hair was in resemblance of blue moss hanging loosely from atop her head. But the most piercing part of her was her eyes, they were a bright green around her pupil, and of course she was the only changeling with pupils, her eyes were also a bright green.

She lifted a small bell with her magic and rang it softly. In less than a minute she heard her doorway open, walking out of it was her adopted foal Spectral Shade, known most commonly as Spec. Spec's left eye was a dark shade of red, while the right eye was a sky blue. Their hair atop their head was black with a single streak of sky blue, the hair wrapping around their neck was black with a streak of dark red. Their tail had the blue at the top, the red at the bottom, and black in the middle. Spec's coat was a snowy white, whenever describing Spec's eye's Chrysalis would usually say the color purple since they were the combination that made purple. While Spec looked exactly like a mare Chrysalis had trained her in magic as well as any changeling.

She remembered when she first found Spec left alone as a small infant in the middle of the Everfree forest with a note that said "Not wanted" tied to the blanket around them. Out of all the things she did to the mare the thing that made her proudest was when she successfully turned the Pegasus into an alicorn. The only problem she had with Spec was she had much more powerful magic than her and the royal sisters Celestia and Luna combined, maybe even adding in princess Cadence with Twilight. She kept Spec inside the hive as she was more of a last resort, and she did not want to let anyone aside from her changelings to know about her.

Spec poured tea into a cup then placed it onto the counter where Chrysalis was looking into a mirror this was part of the morning routine Spec got used to doing. Chrysalis took a sip of the tea before turning to look directly at Spec.

"We're going to Canterlot."

"We?"

"Yes we it's time I put you to use, Now meet me back here in an hour."

"Yes ma'am"

Spec spent most of the next hour thinking about what the world outside the hive was like, she had only looked out a window to see a small part of the Everfree forest. Before she wasted away all her time in thought she grabbed her favorite scarf, Chrysalis said she found it when she found Spec, it was wrapped around the Spec's neck under a blanket. This scarf was black and white mostly with a single block of blue with another block of red. Both of which were separated by a block of black. Aside from those two squares there was a repeating pattern of black and white. She then went over in her head a variety of situations and how to deal with them to pass the remaining time.

Spec then returned to the queen's room prepared for the quest ahead, She was standing on her balcony with a single changeling. Chrysalis seeing Spec waved her over.

"I am ready to journey." Chrysalis seemed to chuckle when Spec talked, as if she was finding this humorous.

"This will be a chance for you to study our enemy."

"I will not fail."

"I am not sure about that, but as it turns out I cannot come with you instead Wither vein here will escort you to Canterlot then return." She pointed to the changeling next to here, he seemed like a common changeling aside from wings which had black pulsing veins that ran through them. Chrysalis then walked away with a nod to Wither vein, she then disappeared from view leaving the room.

"Spectral shade it is correct."

"Yes"

"Good we will be flying north under the cover of night, you will then enter the city through the gateway leading to the mountain pass."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"Why not fly over the wall?"

"They have watchtowers and other regulars watching the skies this way is safer, unless you want to have to take out a guard or two and risk suspicion."

"I see shall we get going then"

"Stay close some of the creatures around here are worse than Chrysalis… don't tell her I said that."

An amount of two hours had passed before the two were sitting on a cliff where they could look down on the city. Spec looked over to Wither vein, who was looking at the city of Canterlot in disgust.

"You seem like you've been here before."

"I was and some purple unicorn shot me."

"Sounds troubling thank you for the escort."

Wither vein after nodding to Spec flew off into the night sky

"Don't get caught."

"I won't and I'll report back soon."

Spec slowly descended the cliff landing a good distance from the city. Spec then while sticking to the shadows advanced until meeting the gate. Wither vein was not kidding when he said they were constantly watching the skies, there was a large number of watchtowers all with ponies garbed in either gold shining armor or sleek purple armor. Spec quickly disguised herself as one of the guardsmen wearing purple armor, using the art of illusion. She then flew up to one of the watchtowers she was now behind a single guard wearing gold armor. The guard jumped back in surprise when he turned to see Spec.

"AAaaaahhh Are all of you Night guards creepy or is it just you."

"I just came by to say you are to switch to the tower west of here with the guard stationed there."

"Again fine whatever but tell the captain I want a raise for this."

"I will be sure to file your complaint."

The guard descended a staircase leaving, Spec taking the opportunity repeated to tell the guards different positions. While they were all busy she slipped into the city with ease, heading in the direction of the royal palace. When finally she was inside she searched for any sort of library or archive.

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle was reading a book on the many creatures that inhabited Equestria, the current chapter she was on described changelings. Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn, but not just any unicorn she was the personal student of princess Celestia and the element of magic's wielder. She had purple eyes, a lavender coat, with purple hair with a single strand of pink. This pattern was the same for her tail, her cutie mark was a purple star surrounded by small twinkly stars. Twilight herself had been surprised she never read this book before she was sure she had finished the shelf she found this book on, before she could turn the page she heard a slight creak.

Spec had finally entered the Library after searching she finally found it, she could now learn more of the enemy and possibly bring back information that could lead to the destruction of the ponies, while entering there had been a small creak made by the door, but it didn't make much noise. There was no light in the library aside from a soft purple glowing orb. Under the orb was a unicorn, Spec hoped they wouldn't call the guard. Spec stiffened when she looked across the room at Spec.

"Oh hello there come here for some midnight reading too?"

"Yes" Spec was incredibly disturbed, this was the first sentient living thing aside from a changeling who saw their true form, she began to feel vulnerable.

"Is there something I can help you find?"

"Yes I would like to know about magic." Spec realized she was still an alicorn, she hoped this unicorn wouldn't notice.

"Anything specific?"

"Do you have anything on large sources of magic?"

"Actually I might know just what you're looking for, would you like a book on the Elements of Harmony."

"Yes that would work, do you have any books on this weapon?"

Twilight gasped in shock from somebody calling the elements a weapon.

"They are not a weapon,"

"Yes of course I apologize you must understand I had never heard of these elements of harmony."

"It's fine my name is Twilight Sparkle yours."

"Spectral shade you may call me Spec."

A very large book was levitated toward Spec who held it with her magic.

"Thank you Twilight" Spec turned to leave.

"WAIT" Twilight stepped in front of Spec "You can't take that book out of the Library."

"I was going to return it"

"No this is a very important book it cannot leave the library."

"I see" Spec sat down at a nearby table and began reading the book. Spec was relieved to find out they learned much of the elements of harmony including their capabilities, she stopped suddenly when she saw a single sentence "The element of magic is Twilight Sparkle."

Spec looked up from the book at Twilight.

"Twilight are you the element of magic?"

"Yes"

"So you used them to defeat Nightmare moon."

"Yes"

"And the other elements are Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie, and Rarity."

"Yes they are all my friends."

"Good to know."

Spec continued to read the entire book it ended with a "to be continued". Spec put the book away then laid down on the soft carpet, she created blankets and pillows to make a nice bed set. Twilight saw this then noticed that Spec had a unicorn horn with Pegasus wings. She then left the room she was too tired to say anything then fell asleep with her face in a book.

Spec awoke the next morning, she saw Twilight with her face in a book. "You're reading too hard" Spec let out a small chuckle, she then turned to see a tall stallion, with a muscular build staring at her. He had blue eyes, and a mane of dark and light blue, he also had a white coat. He seemed confused somehow, Spec realized he was staring at her horn, then looking at her wings.

"Uh hello my name is Spectral Shade" She then got rid of the blankets and pillows, with a single glow of her horn.

"Would you mind telling me who let you into the royal library."

"I just wandered in then Twilight over there helped me find a book."

"Then tell me why was I not told there was a fourth princess."

"There's a fourth princess?"

"You you're an alicorn"

"I'm not a princess though"

The stallion seemed deep at thought for a few seconds.

"Could you tell me your name"

The stallion looked down at Spec, seemingly broken from his train of thought.

"My name is Shining armor"

"Well it is nice to meet you Shining Armor."

"What was your name again?"

"Spectral Shade you may call me Spec."

"Ok then Spec and if you don't mind me asking when did you enter the city?"

"I entered last night" Spec realized how suspicious this sounded.

"So in the middle of the night"

"Yes"

"Strange that none of my guards reported anyone entering the city."

"They likely didn't see me"

"Then how did you get through the gate."

"I didn't I flew over it"

"Where are you from exactly?"

Spec remained silent, instead staring at Shining armor, he was obviously the guard captain going by how he said "My guards", Either this or he simply funded the guards but he looked more like a guard than a nobleman.

"Well I'm sure you have your reasons for sneaking in but I must place you under arrest." Shining armor covered Spec in a Lavender Sphere, this was useless however as Spec simply touched it with a hoof, it then shattered into fragments of the aura.

"How did you…"

"It's all very simple you are trying to arrest me for simply entering a city of which I had not known the laws to honestly you are being a poor host."

"You still broke the law."

"I didn't know"

"That doesn't excuse that you still illegally broke into the city."

"Fine take me to whatever cell you wish but I will stay for no longer than a night."

Shining then put Spec into a floating orb, and walked off.

**Author (Spectre)**: So there is the first chapter please remember to review if you find an error you would like to tell me about or if you just want to say good job I take no offense from the reviews I take them as a learning experience. Thank you even if you don't Review Favorite Follow and love this story, I still appreciate it if you finish reading the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Return

Spec was in a jail cell under the royal castle in Canterlot, just as she said she would remain in this cell but for no more than a single night. She had not said a word to Shining armor or Twilight, it is the next day's night she would leave when it became dawn. It seemed that Shining armor had underestimated Spec drastically since the cell was a simple small room made of stone there was a small window opposite of the door which was made of steel. Luckily even if the cell had some sort of unicorn or Pegasus magic blocking or even earth pony Spec still was strong enough to break the stone wall. Spec continued to think of the many ways she could escape well escape is a strong word it was a bit like when you put a cardboard box over your head while that may seem an understatement this was not even a threatening situation to Spec.

Shining armor was now on the other side of the cell door he seemed to be amazed of how Spec was hanging upside down similar to a bat, simply holding herself up with her tail.

"Most ponies are panicking when they get put in here."

"I am insulted you would ever assume me a common criminal I will have you know I am royalty."

"What royalty would sneak into the palace, It is more likely you were an assassin sent by some usurper of the throne."

"I am no assassin I am a representative."

"A representative of who?"

"I cannot say but surely you can trust me I was even willing to allow you to bring me in… I could have easily gotten away."

"Easily this city is at least a hundred strong in guardsmen."

"I was able to break your field by simply touching it."

"Then it is a coincidence you entered the city while both the princesses were visiting the crystal empire."

"You just revealed the position of both your rulers."

Shining armor was silent it seemed to Spec that he was surprised by her awareness, or it may be that he was trying to think of what to do now.

"I will tell you this once again you can either release me or I will leave myself."

"You will stay here this prison has not had a single criminal escape."

"I am no criminal" Shining armor left he still seemed to keep a calm composure even on the inside he felt as he was about to not see the next day.

The sun lightly lit the sky it was now dawn, Spec was honestly disappointed she was hoping to be let free and not have to lift a hoof. She walked to the steel door then turned around she kicked with her hind hooves first snapping the door off then it snapped in half when it hit the ground. A small group of four guards wearing their gold armor and holding spears all pointed in fear at Spec, they all were unicorns.

"Halt prisoner return to your cell."

"I don't own that cell." Spec entered each of their minds learning their worst fears, she then made them see their fears happening around them whether it was simple arachnophobia or something more complex like their family leaving them, this all seemed like silly fears to Spec but it still made them soon enough faint on the ground. Soon she had disabled each guard that got in her way which turned into each guard aside from a small amount of three or so guards who chose to hide from her. When she stepped outside and viewed the dawn she entered the castle and began to search it for any sign of the guard captain, it seemed the prison was unable to warn anyone outside. She then found a note detailing his escort to the crystal empire it seemed that there was a situation that required their full attention. She took the note and hid it in the folds of her scarf since she lacked any knowledge of teleportation or instant transmission. She then left the castle wanted to put this horrible place behind her how could any of these ponies live here without fear surely it must have been from ignorance.

Spec was about to take off in flight when she heard a very familiar voice, it was Twilight Sparkle.

"Spec wait" She turned in surprise at Twilight ready to enter combat if necessary, although she would have preferred to avoid it.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you would you be willing to help me and our entire nation we may need the help of every pony."

"I well… Twilight I have to go."

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Before Spec could answer a large amount of guards now surrounded her, they then pulled Twilight away. While they pointed their spears at Spec she made no attempt to engage them, she only flew away as fast as she could, she was out of the city and the range of eyesight from a tower in twenty seconds none of the Pegasus guards even attempted to follow her.

She began to feel something wet roll down her right cheek, she traced it back to her eye what this was she had no idea. More came this time from both her eyes it seemed like it was raining from her eyes or perhaps sweating, she then felt as if there was an abyss spreading inside her as if it would soon consume her. More of the small droplets fell from her eyes until then she began to feel like she were whimpering, she began to gasp for air as she began to release more of the droplets now violently.

She reached the Hive after a long flight, the gate opened immediately when the gate guard saw her, this place was much more welcoming than the city of Canterlot no ponies wanting to put her in prison just friendly trusting loyal changelings. She opened the door leading to the throne room where Chrysalis was sitting.

"What findings have you made young Spec."

"I have found out they rely greatly on six magical devices known as the elements of harmony. The wielders of this I have learned are all living completely normal lives gaining no more protection than a common citizen."

"Interesting anything else?"

"I have acquired this note that may interest you." Spec then levitated over the note hidden in her scarf. Chrysalis read the note gaining a slight grin when she finished.

"This is wonderful they don't even have a captain to lead the guards only a lieutenant they have removed any hope of stopping our armies."

"The note also mentioned a threat at the crystal empire, perhaps I should go see what it is."

"Yes this matter of grave importance Well this could possibly be a threat to us, yes you should go there tomorrow after you have rested also I am sure Wither vein is curious as to how your task went."

"Of course I will report to him then rest" Spec bowed then returned to her room. She sat down for a minute to examine her scarf it was still stained from her flight back to the hive. She let it dry on a hanger inside her closet, she then went off in search of Wither vein. She found him watching some changelings sparing with both physical and magical attacks.

"Ah there you are Spec I was wondering when you got back."

"Yes the task went quite nicely"

"So you didn't get caught"

"Well yes but I broke out"

"So what went nicely?"

"Well I learned that all major leaders are gathering at a place called the crystal empire, and I met the guard captain he was unimpressive."

"Well good on that glad you made it back as for the info I'm sure whatever you found will help us immensely. You also have earned this I think." Wither pulled out a small black ribbon and gave it to Spec.

"What is it"

"A ribbon"

"Oh yes of course what does it mean?"

"It means I owe you a favor just give it back to me when you call it in… I don't give these out often in fact I only have given out three counting that one."

"Thank you Wither vein."

"Yep now you go rest you did just infiltrate a city and get out alive."

"I will goodbye." Spec left returning to her room where she then put the ribbon in her drawer which had a box used for things of great importance. She however began to think about the other race of ponies before she slept such as how scared they seemed and how different from the changelings they were.


	3. Chapter 3 Discord

Spec was flying high above the clods ensuring nothing could see her from the ground the only threat would be another flying creature. She poked a hole in a nearby cloud looking down through the hole she saw it Ponyville she was planning on stopping here to get directions, It also seemed that a large magical presence was nearby. She felt this power once before Spec was surprised it didn't feel like any pony it just felt too chaotic.

She had to track down the source of this it was much more important than getting directions, the signal it was giving off was hard to track but it brought her to a nothing more than a large cloud. The only strange or magical occurrence was that it was pink a large pink cloud, She sent out a pulse from her horn which was how she tracked magical energies. This was it definitely it even sent back a pulse most things that were even noticeable hid themselves but this one was bold enough to ping Spec back perhaps this was a mistake, a few times a pulse picked up a rock by accident she had not mastered this spell after all.

She stuck a hoof in first then slowly entered the cloud to her surprise it was a beach it seemed with an ocean made of a brown liquid alongside the beach was purple sand, the sky also seemed to be the cloud of pink. The most notable thing in the cloud was sitting on a chair overlooking the beach, it had a body made of mismatched animals. It's head a pony with a large dragon tooth it seemed sticking out from it's top lip, one horn of an antelope another a pony's but twisted. It had a red dragon tail, a single foot of a dragon, and another foot of a goat. One appendage was a lion's paw the other's a griffon's talon, it's body covering the torso was mostly brown fur while it's head had gray fur. It then tilted it's sunglasses to look at Spec it then threw them away, it's eyes were bright yellow with a red pupil. It waved gleefully at Spec signaling for her to come over, she decided to fly over slowly she felt a strange amount of trust in this creature.

"Well isn't this a surprise another alicorn one that I haven't met yet."

"My name is Spectral Shade and you are…"

"Discord god of chaos"

"Well let me start by saying it is a pleasure to meet you Discord." Spec regally bowed sensing once again this creature's power it was to be treated with respect she felt although she was still stronger than it judging by it's power she could sense.

"Ooh and the my favorite already you have even given me the best introduction out of any of these ponies" Discord was indeed a male Spec could confirm this by his speech unless of course 'his' species was different which she hoped not.

"Why thank you sir Discord… may I?" Spec looked to the empty spot next to Discord she was still prepared for him to attack her at any moment but it was not because of his appearance simply because she does not know him.

"But of course make yourself comfortable" Spec nodded then made a chair next to Discord.

"So Discord what brings you to these parts?"

"Well I came here to rule over the land and plunge it into chaos. What about you I'm sure it's just as interesting?"

"Well I came here looking for directions to the crystal empire."

"I was right that is much more interesting tell me… why do you need to get to the crystal empire."

"I don't know can I trust you with a secret?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes ye…" Discord continued saying yes sounding similar to a broken record when he suddenly made a piercing sound then a snap.

"Ok then i'll tell you."

"I'm all ears." One's of Discord's ears grew eight sizes before his body became covered in hundreds of small ears. He then held an ear of corn in his hand until it popped into popcorn.

"Ok I need to get there to learn what is happening there there's something happening there and I have to find out."

"Of course and just who sent you?"

"I was sent by Queen Chrysalis" Spec was surprised by her quickness to answer she had always been able to hold her tongue before but it seemed she trusted this Discord as much as Wither vein.

"Oh Swiss cheese I thought she died!"

"What is Swiss cheese?"

"Never mind that oh you just have to tell me all about how she is doing."

"Well…" Spec told Discord of the hive all it's décor and of course the changelings who lived there, he seemed especially interested in the queen herself.

"This is wonderful and here I thought things would be boring around here now there is three factions."

"Three?"

"The ponies, the changelings, and well you'll see."

"See where?"

"The crystal empire of course where else" Spec looked over Discord again he was the most mysterious being yet to Spec.

"Have you a stake in this?"

"Since when are we hunting Vampire ponies?"

"I mean do you belong to any factions?"

"Oh no not really I'm sure the princess will ask me to help though to show I've reformed or learned friendship."

"Then Discord I ask that you tell no pony of the hive."

"I won't yep you can trust me no doubt no problem."

"Thank you Discord do you want to be friends perhaps?"

"Friends friends friends friends friends" Discord seemed to repeat the word as if he was unfamiliar.

"You don't have to."

"No I would love to be friends."

"Great"

"So let me give you some friendly advice… It is better to just watch then join in in any war."

"Thank you for the words of wisdom sir Discord."

"I am no knight you may call me lord Discord."

"Then I bid you farewell lord Discord." Spec left the cloud remembering Discord's words they were simple to understand he simply wanted Spec to sit out of the war that was coming but what was this new enemy after she arrived at the crystal empire she would have to warn the queen.

**Spectre:** So thank you for reading once again your time is very appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4 Celestia

Spec looked at the city of crystal it looked like a shining beacon of hope or to some of lies. It had a cathedral of some sort possibly a palace watching over it will directly under it was a crystal in the shape of a heart that shined brightly. Even the ponies that populated the city shined brightly making it seem they were coating it gems that amplified their mane and coat colors. The guards even seemed to shine some a bright purple and others a golden yellow. Spec entered the city with ease as the guards not to care if she entered as if something else were troubling them far worse, she flew until she reached the large cathedral which was actually a palace. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw once again Twilight Sparkle, she looked just as surprised when she looked behind her seeing Spec. She was not alone as she had none other than the guard captain himself Shining Armor standing next to her.

"SPEC hey over here" Twilight waved gleefully at Spec who realizing there was no way to avoid this walked over receiving a glare from Shiny.

"I thought I put you in prison."

"I thought I said I was leaving."

"That's enough both of you" Twilight glared at her brother before looking back at Spec "Spec I'm glad you came the situation is urgent."

"Yes I came to see what is happening."

"Great then I'm sure you can help us please come on don't be shy."

"What about him?" Spec pointed a hoof at Shiny.

"Oh well Shiny could you you know."

"Fine but I'm keeping an eye on you… and please don't call me shiny." Without another word Shiny left entering the nearby building that held many Guardsmen.

"Well Spec I'm sure the princess is just eager to meet you."

"Which one?"

"Oh well…" A fast blue blur sped across the sky heading in the direction of Ca.

"Celestia I'm sure she would love to meet you"

"Was that just…"

"Yes that was Luna."

Spec's heart began to race if the changelings decided to attack they would have to face Luna princess of the night they could suffer heavy losses or worse loss their entire army but Spec reassured herself they would likely scout before attacking or not even try to attack at all.

"Uh Spec are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming just needed to think for a second."

Spec was now entering a large room with a crystal throne sitting at the opposite end of the room, on the throne's right side was an equally large chair. The crystal throne had a large heart as a design while the one on the right side had a large shield that looked like Shiny's cutie mark of a shield. There was a single figure who stood proudly in the room it was Princess Celestia. Twilight ran over then bowed to the princess who nodded smiling at the sight of Twilight. The princess had a white coat similar to Spec's, purple eyes and was of course an Alicorn. But the most notable feature was her flowing mane that had a pattern of sky blue, pink, and summer green It seemed to remind Spec of the bright sky in the daytime.

"Princess I found someone who can help us."

"Oh and just who could this be…" The princess stopped midsentence when she looked up to see Spec, she had a look of confusion.

"Twilight could you excuse us for a bit"

"Oh of course princess" Twilight exited the room closing the door behind her. After a few silent moments the princess spoke once again.

"So what was your name?"

"My name is Spectral Shade but most call me Spec."

"So they kept the Spec part… just where were you born exactly?"

"Oh well I don't know exactly as I was found in the Everfree forest."

"Ah yes I am sorry to hear this but I must ask do you know where you got that scarf?"

"I was found wrapped with it as a foal."

"Yes yes you were" a hint of sadness seemed to creep into the princess's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just who found you?"

"That seems like a pretty personal question."

"It is but… I would just love to know… you don't have to answer."

"No I was found by a very… welcoming mother who treated as good as if not better than her own… fouls."

"You also seem to have a very noble accent to your voice was this family royalty perhaps?"

"Yes they were"

"Were you always an Alicorn?"

"No I was once a Pegasus." Spec bit her tongue thinking she may have already given away too much information but dodging questions would only make her even more suspicious.

"And it was the Everfree they found you correct?"

"Yes" Spec noticed a small tear roll down Celestia's face.

"And you were found with that scarf?" She loosed another tear.

"Yes and a note that said not wanted." Celestia began crying rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry it's just your… my foal."

"But I was…" Spec began to run through her memories realizing there had once been a large haze before being found not even any sort of feeling, sound or smell. When the haze cleared she could remember the sound of a voice this voice Spec realized was Celestia's what she said Spec did not know she only heard sounds.

Celestia suddenly began hugging Spec wrapping her front hooves around her neck when Spec returned the hug and began crying. She realized what she was doing this time just like when she flew away from the capital city Canterlot she had been crying this was the second time in her very existence she had been sad.

Celestia released Spec then stepped back a few steps clearing her eyes of tears of tears whether these were tears of joy or sadness Spec did not know.

"So I guess I passed on more than I thought."

Spec felted troubled that she could not tell her new found mother of how Chrysalis had given her earth pony and unicorn powers or of how she had trained Spec immensely at what she knew. But then inside her she felt that she had to that it would be wrong to lie but also wrong to tell the truth she was conflicted until she remembered what Discord said, 'It is better to watch than join in any war'. She decided that it would be best to instead join both sides then find the quickest way to end or prevent the upcoming war surely this was what Discord meant.

"No you didn't these powers didn't come naturally."

"Then how did you possibly get them?"

"I was given them by Queen Chrysalis who also found and cared for me better than some of her own changelings." A look of surprise was now on Celestia's face when Spec finished.

"But she despises ponies… and she made an Alicorn… impossible."

"Then how could I be standing here like this?"

Celestia's horn glowed yellow when Spec had been encased in a soft yellow essence of magic, when it dissipated Celestia seemed shocked enough to faint.

"Your power is… it's beyond my own."

"Yes I know."

"Then have you mastered magic?"

"Not at all I simply excel at the things Chrysalis taught me I still don't know how to teleport."

"Well then when this is all over we can get you a teacher." After a moment of Silence Celestia looked deeply at Spec's eyes "You even have my eyes."

"Umm weren't you going to tell me what is happening?"

"Oh yes right that, a very large hole is opening under the crystal empire and if we don't close it the city will collapse."

"So a hole is the problem?"

"Yes but there is something else down there we think it may be the old king who ruled this place once… king Sombra."

"And is he even a real threat?"

"Yes very much so he plans to make the citizens of this place into slaves."

"Not his plans I mean does he have any powers of some sort."

"He has the ability to show people their worst fears and controls the shadows around him giving him enough power to cover the entire city."

"That doesn't sound too bad I mean I can do that… not the shadow part."

"Yes you you can go down into the hole and defeat him."

"You seem to be relying on me now."

"Yes I am but you could be the safest solution."

"I will do it."

"Good Twilight can show you to the pit's entrance."

"Goodbye princess"

"Goodbye Spec and be careful."

Spec left the room and informed Twilight of all that occurred inside the room.

"So your Celestia's foal?"

"Yes and I will solve this crisis."

"Okay then" Twilight wrapped her hoof around Spec's then teleported.

"We're here"

"Did you just…"

"Yes I did the entrance is this way you will likely meet princess Cadence on the way I'm sure she can answer any questions you have."

"Thank you Twilight but please don't ever teleport me again."

"No promises"

"I'm serious"

"I was joking I would never do that to a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes do you want to be friends?"

"Sure"

"Great now go save the city."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5 Sombrero

Spec stared into the gaping hole of darkness that was under her. It seemed as if it were calling to her telling her to enter and never leave. She looked away from the dark seeing princess Cadence standing next to her.

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes"

"Repeat it back to me"

"I will dive into the hole and find this king Sombra."

"Good… thank you"

"Of course. If I don't come back just close the hole."

Spec leapt off the edge plunging into the darkness. All light was gone in a few seconds only leaving blackness. She stopped feeling like she was being watched, as if an answer to her feeling a large pair of glowing green eyes opened in the dark. They had red irises and seemed to be giving off a purple mist.

"Welcome to the dark" The voice sounded as if it were whispering yet it seemed as threatening as if it was yelling.

"You are Sombra?"

"Yyyeeesss" The voice hissed at Spec.

"Then if you are any king you will show yourself."

"I am not hiding you simply cannot see."

When Sombra finished speaking Spec could see the crystal empire yet it seemed different. The ponies who lived there were all working to mine crystals or were building massive structures, all while in chains.

"Slavery"

"Yes but it is for the greater good."

"How could this be better."

"They will all serve me and a grand kingdom."

"This is not grand."

"You would say that but the vaults are overflowing the empire has never been more profitable."

"You speak as if it has already happened."

"It has I shall rise from this cavern and sweep across the entire empire."

Spec felt as if a nail were being driven into her skull by a hammer. She recognized this as an attack on her mind, immediately she put an orb of magic around herself blocking off the connection. Looking out of her gray field of magic Spec could see now the king Sombra and tendrils of darkness that seemed to be trying to pierce her field.

She concentrated her magical energies then released it in a shockwave lighting the area around her and dispelling the tendrils that attacked her. Sombra had a look of shock on his face seeing his magic destroyed before his eyes.

"I will give you a chance to surrender Sombra take it or face my wrath."

Sombra charged his horn then fired a beam of pure black magic at Spec, she moved only getting grazed by the shot on her left cheek. Spec angrily copied Sombra shooting a grey beam of her own, Sombra reacted quickly shooting a beam of darkness at Spec's. Both held the other at bay until Spec's quickly surpassed Sombra's. He screamed when it touched his horn burning him until he turned to nothing, It was cut short as he was gone in an instant.

Spec having nothing to say simply flew upward into the lighted area, she was greeted by princess Cadence. The pink alicorn seemed surprised when she saw Spec land.

"Did you…"

"Yes Sombra is gone."

"Good are you alright you were in there for a day."

"A day?"

"Yes a day."

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Out somewhere someplace."

"Okay then bye and thank you Spectral Shade."

Spec flew here hardest until she stopped again seeing another pink cloud. Expecting to find Discord she entered the cloud and saw him sleeping in a bed upside down, that hanged from a fake crescent moon that was made from cheese.

"DISCORD" Discord slowly got out of his bed then turned to Spec.

"Oh you again how'd it go with the old king?"

"I well… I killed him"

"Oh well that's not much fun but still you stopped the third faction congrats you get a medal." A small medal in the shape of Discord's head appeared in Spec's hair but she took it off.

"That's not all though I'm also Celestia's foal."

"I know isn't it great."

"No it mean's that Celestia abandoned me."

"That's great kiddo but I really am beat so…"

"Oh sorry I'll come by later if I find a pink cloud."

"Yep next time we'll feed the geese chocolate" Discord yawned then went back inside his bed.

Spec left the cloud then continued her flight toward the hive. When she arrived she would tell queen Chrysalis about the king Sombra and that she found her birth mother.

Servekil: Sorry if this chapter seemed very short it was meant to only cover Sombra's short encounter with Spec


	6. Chapter 6 Withering vein

Spec looked deeply at Chrysalis's large green eyes the sight calmed her

"I have news to report to you my queen."

"Well go on out with it."

"The threat at the Crystal empire was… minor it was but a misguided fool tainted by dark arts he could not control. I killed him and saved the crystal empire as he may have not stopped there. It also seems that princess Luna is returning to Canterlot the sisters must have realized that the city was left weakened."

"Well done Spec luckily I held off any attack of the city."

"That is not all however I have also found my birth mother."

"I see and just who is it?"

"It is… Celestia princess of the sun" Chrysalis's face suddenly held confusion, anger, and sadness all at the same time. Spec who didn't know any way to continue speaking after saying such large news remained silent quietly waiting for Chrysalis to respond.

"Does she know that I found you?"

"Yes" Spec felt guilty saying this but it was the truth.

"And I know you're not lying."

"How?"

"You're terrible at lying when you're not disguised" Spec then went into great detail of all her encounters on her way and inside the crystal empire. With the report given to Chrysalis Spec returned to her room, inside was Wither vein that was standing still with his eyes closed.

"Wither vein what are you doing?" Wither opened his eyes revealing his once sky blue eyes like any common changeling to now be green.

"I am to be the queen's next swarm lord."

"Well… congratulations there is no changeling that could do it better than you."

"I know there isn't which is why it troubles me to say this… there is a rebellion in the hive."

"I don't think I heard you could you say that again"

"There is a rebellion IN THE HIVE"

"I see well can I help to stop it?"

"That is the problem I don't know what to do, this is my first task as swarm lord and already I don't know what to do."

"So can you tell me why you're in my room?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

"Well do you know who leads them?"

"No there is no leader they all just suddenly came together and started to attack guard lings. It's just strange never has there been a changeling who rebelled against their brethren."

"What are their reasons?"

"They say that the queen has become soft, that she had changed after our attack on Canterlot during the royal wedding. They started to increase in numbers after we didn't attack Canterlot when you reported back, some of them are saying that you should instead rule."

"But why I am not fit to rule I am not even a changeling."

"I don't know but I still don't know what could have possessed them into thinking that. If you have no ideas I'll just go."

"I have none I'm sorry."

"Then let's hope the rebels come to their senses" Wither vein left.

Spec decided to walk around the Hive, noticing all the leafy natural structures how they all blended in with the forest around them. Spec stopped her walk when a changeling stepped in front of her then bowed.

"Hail Spectral Shade."

"What?"

"Please come with me there are matter to discuss."

A thought came to Spec 'This could be a rebel I should follow him and learn what I can' She nodded her head then followed the changeling until they were both standing in front of a home that was part of a tree. Entering the building the floor was wood as were the walls it seemed that the occupiers carved out the room. The changeling who Spec was following horn glowed green and the floor opened beneath his feet showing a dark hallway. The two went down the hallway that led to a large bar room with a circle design on the floor.

"Spectral Shade this is the sphere."

"What does it do?"

"Nothing but we all meet here to discuss matters, just wait here then someone will meet you soon."

Spec waited in the darkness for an hour before a changeling entered dressed in a long black robe. He raised his hoof then pointed at Spec before speaking.

"You are the next monarch."

"Yes about that I have to ask that you and all your followers stop defying the queen."

"We are not defying we are showing who is the rightful ruler. There is no one that would be a better ruler than you who has already seen the enemy who has learned all the ponies' weaknesses."

"Are you truly not willing to think otherwise?"

"Not at all as you are the greatest of leaders."

Spec's horn glowed as she sent a message to Wither vein 'Send guards' the psychic message was simple and Wither vein gathered a group of guard lings then went to Spec's location.

"I have called the guards they will be here soon."

"See you even remain loyal let your guards come they will believe me as well."

The arrests of the rebel who seemed to be a leader took no more than a few minutes as they he didn't resist he only spoke to them. Spec was sitting in Wither vein's barracks, which he now owned as a swarm lord.

"So they did have a leader?"

"Yes it seemed like that."

"Well thanks Spec it seems I owe you two" Wither vein handed Spec another ribbon that looked like the one from before.

"I would like to hand this one in."

"What for?" Spec gave him back the ribbon.

"I want you to convince the queen to meet in Canterlot with me in a week."

"I don't…"

"You owe me remember oh and I want to hand in this one." Spec gave him the other ribbon as she was carrying it.

"What else?"

"I want you to sing a song."

"What song?" Spec whispered in his ear the song. "I won't do… fine."

"You have to sing it to the queen before you convince her."

"You did make it certain I would remain swarm lord… you have a deal."

"Good now you have a week."

Spec left the barracks then flew toward Canterlot, her plan forming in her head.

Spectre: I warn you of next chapter there will be cake.


	7. Chapter 7 Chrysalis

Spec was inside of Ponyville's library owned by Twilight, her original plan was to fly straight to Canterlot but she got extremely nervous then found Twilight. She felt like she was going to vomit then she did on the floor but quickly cleaned it up with a magical blast luckily Twilight was downstairs. Hearing a loud noise Twilight rushed up the stairs that led to the upper area

"What Happened?"

"Nothing Twilight I just feel nervous."

"You'll be fine."

"You don't even know what I'm going to do."

"No but I know you'll do the right thing."

Spec felt better when she realized Twilight had been her favorite pony friend she had even now let Spec into her home.

"Thanks Twilight you've been a great friend."

"No problem now do you feel better?"

"Yeah I do I'm gonna go bye Twilight."

"Bye Spec"

Spec flew away reaching Canterlot within the hour. As usual she went inside the royal palace when entering the throne room she saw Princess Luna sitting on her throne.

"Spectral Shade step forward."

"Okay"

Spec walked in front of the throne waiting for Luna to speak.

"You are my sister's?"

"Yes I am her larvae… I mean foal" Spec felt embarrassed having confused the two terms in front of a princess.

"I see you were raised by changelings the queen no less."

"Yes she took me in."

"And now you walk into the throne room to do what?"

"I have to speak with Celestia I wish to plan for a peace treaty between the changelings and the ponies."

"She is not in right now but I will be sure to pass on your message how much time is there?"

"At the end of the week I expect an answer from the queen."

Spec left then spent the following days traveling between the two capitals waiting for answers as to where they would meet. Both leaders had agreed to meet in Ponyville it being in between the Everfree and Canterlot made the closest to a neutral ground.

Spec arrived at the open plains area that was near the Everfree forest along with her was Chrysalis and Wither vein both the other changeling representatives. Across the field was Celestia, Luna, and Shining armor each with no guards as they had agreed. With a nod all six of them entered the town hall of Ponyville then sat at a large table the right side changelings the left pony.

Both side had their current ruler Celestia and Chrysalis, their next in line Luna and Spec, then of course their military leader Shining armor and Wither vein.

Wither vein glared at Shining armor saying no words while the both of them were waiting for the other to make a move. Spec remained serious but mostly watched Chrysalis, Luna also remained serious silently watching Celestia. It seemed the only two speaking were Chrysalis and Celestia.

"We want the entire Everfree forest" Chrysalis was the first to make a demand.

"You may have it all except this cave" Celestia's horn glowed Spec recognized this as a transfer of knowledge but did not try to read it.

"I don't see why you would want that but we will agree."

The two rulers looked over to their right at their 'next in lines' but neither spoke so instead they turned to their military leaders.

Wither vein cleared his throat before speaking

"We would like a wagon load of the finest equestrian spears."

"We want the exact amount in swarm guard armor."

"Deal"

Both shook hooves in agreement it seemed they both noticed how the other wanted to protect their kingdom; it was something only a military official could truly understand. All eyes turned to Spec and Luna who still said nothing until Luna broke the silence.

"We would like a separate treaty allowing a trade route from the changeling capital to the capital city of Canterlot."

"I… we agree to this offer."

With this the meeting was over and with it any threat of war. Spec thought to herself 'What would have happened if I didn't interfere' before she could continue her thought she saw another pink cloud, knowing who was inside she entered once again.

"Discord"

"Hello kiddo I see you took my advice."

"Yes and it went great… but I was wondering you have been watching these ponies for a long time and I could think of no one better as my general."

Discord was surprised this it was a bit unusual as he was rarely surprised.

"What but… I'm not a general why me?"

"Do you accept?"

"Well sure why not."

"Good now your first mission is simple."

"And what pray tell what would that be?"

"Just follow me."

Spec exited the cloud then looked down at the leaders even princess Cadence had arrived who was talking with Shining Armor. Spec put all her energy into her horn before releasing a great beam large enough to engulf the whole of Ponyville.

In the surprise none could have prepared the town of Ponyville sunk into the ground before the round closed over it on top of it Spec's army of the rebel changelings moved black crystals. Now there was no hope of them escaping her plan had worked perfectly they were encased in a tomb of crystal their magic would fail when they tried and this land would be Spec's.

Looking behind herself Spec saw Discord look in shock at what had happened even he couldn't have done this and it all happened in a single minute, next to Discord was a large shadow. The shadow shifted and stirred until finally it turned into King Sombra.

"That went well."

"Yes it did."

Discord was still silent there was nothing he could say that could describe what he was feeling he was simply silent. Sombra looked down at the flat area of crystal before turning to Spec

"If they escape I expect you have another plan."

"I do I had a week after all."

Spec laughed manically into the sky before teleporting all the citizens of Ponyville leaving the previous leaders of Equestria. They could only watch as Spec created a much larger city where their town once was. Then in a single day the fate of Equestria had changed.

However it is said Discord still struggles to find a way to get to Celestia, Luna, Shining, Cadence, Chrysalis, and Wither vein hoping they could find a way to stop Spectral Shade.

_**Spectrevek: **_The end thank you for reading this story of mine but of course My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by (Insert owners name here). So bye see you next time or maybe not at all we'll have to see and of course remember to review.


End file.
